Attempts
by JustaImaginationWriter
Summary: The many times Ross & Laura has attempted to become something and they failed to do so.../Raura fanfic.


**A/N: Surprise! So I woke up from my fanfic slumber and got inspired to do this little thing for you guys. I was completely in my Raura feels and this happened so ya. Oh and shoutout to Meg (who is Luckystarz910 on here by the way) for assisting me in this (shelowkeywrotelikeaquarterbutshhhh) and beta reading at weird hours of the night when I was inspired and jumpy. I hope you guys enjoy this one and happy holidays!**

* * *

Attempt #1

The young blonde boy knocked on her door. It opened to a smiling brunette. "Ross, you know you can just come in." He nodded but kept his hands in his pockets. It was a habit of his that the brunette picked up on ,something he did when he was nervous. She made eye contact with him and he looked down at the floor nervously. "I'm just finishing up with school." He giggled. "I forgot you still had that. Junior." She playfully glared at him. "Just because you graduated, doesn't mean you get to make fun of me." He chuckled lightly as he was still distracted leaving the girl wondering what was up with him. They both made their way to the couch before Ross spoke up. "I wanted to talk to you about something." Laura sat up and nodded. Ross grabbed both her hands and she widened her eyes slightly.

"Lately we have been getting closer..um.." He trailed off, trying to think of the right words, actually more likely how to say them. Laura looked at him with a worried expression on her face. "Ever since Australia, I've been thinking about what would happen if we...were together." She smiled as she remembers their Australian trip, the things and experiences they shared together. "And I really like you, so I was wondering if you would like to give it a shot." Laura sat there for a second, her hands still attached to Ross' and her expression..unreadable… "Ross…" She starts out. She slowly takes her hands away from his and refuses to look at his face. "We can't…" She scooted to the edge of the couch before speaking again while angling her body to face him. "It's unprofessional. Remember the pact." Ross sighed angrily. "It's been two years since we made it. The show's a hit, Laura. I don't-" He stopped himself clearly frustrated. "You know what? Fine." He simply said sounding so defeated. "Maybe it's for the best…"

She didn't fail to hear the door slam as he left the room. Sliding down onto the couch once again, she buried her face in her hands. She constantly tries to convince herself that it was for the best. Co-stars shouldn't date. It's could ruin the show. This statement was in a constant loop in her head as she folded into herself on the couch.

She couldn't even convince herself it was true, so how could she convince him?

* * *

Attempt #2

The afterparty was getting busier as the cast and crew celebrated the finishing of season three. Laura walks out of her dressing room with her purple converses on , she was sick of her heels that she was wearing for the episode. Seeing the crowd, she smiled as she saw her best friends over on the dance floor. She walks over to them as another song begins to play and everyone partners up. She giggles as her and Raini begin to slow dance playfully swaying each other back and forth before she feels a tap on her shoulder. She looks up to see a mop of blonde hair looking down at her. "Want to switch partners?" The girls giggled as they see Calum and Ross slow dancing as well. She looks at Raini who nods in approval before spinning her out and into Ross's arms.. They giggle as they bumped into each other's chests. Ross took the chance to put his arms around her and she did the same. They both were wishing what they had wasn't as complicated as it was.

They swayed to the song with huge smiles on their faces and in silence for a few moments. "I can't believe we did it." She smiled. "Yeah..three seasons being Austin & Ally is incredible…" she trailed off. "I don't want it to be my last time." She finished as they began to hear the next song. They continued in their original position and he playfully spun her around. "Yeah...but it could be a good thing, though." She looked into his eyes. "How?" He shrugged. "I don't know...maybe we can do stuff now that we couldn't do before." She tilted her head sideways in wonder. "Like what?" He shrugged but kept his eyes on her. "Go for more mature roles, do things that Disney wouldn't approve,...even maybe do a relationship." She sighed at the offer. "Ross-" He interrupted her. "Laura, we have been playing this back and forth game for too long. How much longer do you expect me to wait? I just want a chance." The tension between them at this moment could be cut with a knife. They had stopped dancing at this point but were at the edge of the dance floor when no one seemed to notice. "I'll make you a deal. If we are both single by the end of your tour, I'll give you a chance."

He smiled before kissing her cheek as she blushed. "You got yourself a deal."

* * *

Attempt 3

They both stood on the balcony in Ross' hotel room. She smiles at him before she looked back out into the cityscape. He watched her with delight as she spoke about her time in NYC and how she got to the concert. "I'm pretty sure my dad was gonna have a heart attack because of my dress." They both laughed before looking at each other. Ross' hand reached Laura's cheek before pushing her hair behind her ear.

She gulped before leaning her head against his. "Laura, I-" She shushed him. The thrill of the whole concert and their meeting up was running through her mind and her adrenaline was pumping.. "Can we just take in tonight?" He smiled before leading her into his hotel room. They didn't do much sleeping that night.

She also didn't tell him that when they get back to L.A., she had a first date to prepare for.

* * *

Attempt 4

"Hey Laura! WE'RE ABOUT TO START" Ross called out as he reached her dressing room. It was their first live taping of season four. He walks into the hallway to find a sight he didn't expect to see. She was kissing someone else. He was trying to process that "his girl, his world" was kissing someone else. His heart drops as he witnesses the sight. She was, in fact, kissing and to his horror exactly with someone else. Reality hit him like a truck. She's moved on. She had never experienced the same feelings that he did. His eyes could do nothing but stare at the couple as they enjoyed themselves in each other's arms. She happily pulled away from the other boy before smiling at a whispered statement. She looked up to see her blonde co-star. He gulped as he moved closer. "If...you didn't hear me before, we are doing warmups soon." Laura nodded. "I'll be there in a second, Ross." They shared a small smile before Ross turned back around and returned to the set. He didn't want to know the boy and it wasn't the time and place to. All he knows, is that Laura is not gonna accept that dinner request that's tucked in a note surrounded by flowers in his car. It was no point of trying anymore. His love belonged to another.

* * *

Attempt 1.1?

Laura knocks on the door of the Lynch home. Adrenaline was rushing through her mind and body. She couldn't believe it. . Her record reached number one on Billboard,the A&A finale was a few weeks prior, and all over the Internet news struck. The "power couple" broke it off but she seemed to be taking it well. She looked up to see Ross answer the door. "Hey!" He smiled before leaning out the way so she could come in. She managed to step on a pizza box and lost a tiny bit of energy. "What's up?" He asked. "I just wanted to stop by and say hi." Ross smiled. "Hey, you've been doing well." She shifted her position on the couch before speaking again. "Look Ross, I want to actually talk." He stood by the couch next to her. "About what?" She gulped and stood up. "Us."

He froze. The two made small talk and the occasional laugh when they had promotion for the finale of Austin and Ally, plus the small amount of text messages sent each other's way but never address the feelings that we obviously still within them. He began to mess with the baby hairs that were now disappeared due to his longer hair. "What is there to talk about?" He asked walking passed the brunette. "You rejected me. You have someone." Laura began to follow him "But Ross I-" He turned around and stop as they both stood right in front of the other. "You lead me on...Laura. I don't need to feel that way again. I'm happy and have a girlfriend who LIKES me." Laura looked down at the floor. "You aren't happy, Ross and you know that. I'm not asking for a relationship…at least not anymore but just let me help you."

He rolled his eyes, but gulped at the closeness. "Just don't forget who you are under this facade. I miss the old Ross." She looks up at him before turning away. She walks towards the door and stops. She turns around. "We broke up two weeks ago...in case you wanted to know." She kicked the pizza box that had made its' way to the door before walking out and closing it. Ross stared at the door for a while. Everything he had done in the past year hit him. The drinking, trying to get over Laura, the fans...oh the fans. He screwed up. He went for the liquor cabinet before sliding down on the kitchen cabinets. His breakdown finally happens. His heart was heavy and his brain felt like fire. Millions of emotions coming at once and for the first time...he was glad no one was home.

* * *

Attempt 5/1.5

They both smiled at the other as they got up from their makeup chairs. The crowd could be heard from their station backstage as the show was about to began. They look over last minute line changes as they hear the winner's speech. "COMING UP NEXT, ROSS LYNCH AND LAURA MARANO, stars of Disney's Austin & Ally." Laura sighed as she heard that. "Was it?" He asked, looking down at her. "That's one of the last times I'm gonna hear that." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "It's okay. We are in a new chapter...a brighter one." She puts her head on his shoulder and looks up at him. "Yeah, I'm so proud of you. It's not easy what you did." Since his breakdown, Ross began to look at life differently. Approaching Laura was the first thing...their old relationship began to resurface as the little changes came in. After ending R5's world tour, he and Laura did something crazy. They got an apartment together. It gave them freedom from their parents and sometimes their famous lives. It was happiest they had both been in for awhile.

They walked towards the lift as the commercial break was about to end. "Hey Laura?" Ross asked. She turned towards him. "You wanna go..to dinner after this?" She smiled before lacing her fingers around his. The lift started to rise up as they smiled understanding the other.

It was a start of something new.


End file.
